ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 (2019 live action/2D/3D animated movie)
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is to be an upcoming live action/2D/3D animated movie starring Crispin Glover, Julia Roberts, Kevin Spacey, Elizabeth Banks, Zach Galifianakis, Will Ferrell, Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevaz, Drew Barrymore, Glenn Close and Alfred Molina. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Also starring the voice talents from Charles Fleischer, Kathleen Turner, Lou Hirsch, April Winchell, Tara Charendoff, Frank Welker, Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Kate Micucci, Matthew McConaughey, Reese Witherspoon, Nick Kroll, Taron Egerton, John C. Reilley, Scarlett Johansson, Seth MacFarlane, Tori Kelly, Elizabeth Daily, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Kath Soucie, Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer Francks, Patton Oswalt, Ben Stiller, Katie Leigh, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Patrick Warburton, Andrea Libman, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Bill Farmer, Jeff Bergman, Chris Diamantopoulos, Russi Taylor, Tony Anselmo, Jim Cummings, David Tennant, Maurice LaMarche, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, Will Smith, Renée Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Martin Scorsese, Doug E. Doug, Ziggy Marley, Vincent Pastore, Jerry Seinfeld, Matthew Broderick, John Goodman, Tress MacNeille, Dan Castellaneta, Mason Vale Cotton, Francesca Smith, Benjamin Flores Jr., Aiden Lewandowski, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Gavin Lewis, Justin Shenkarow, Nicolas Cantu, Laya Hayes, Olivia Hack, Craig Bartlett, Antoinette Stella, Wally Wingert, Mary Scheer, Dom Irrera, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Dee Bradley Baker, Jill Taley, Doug Lawrence, Tim Conway, Mr. T, John Kassir, Danny Cooksey, Billy West, Rob Paulsen, Jim Parsons, Seth Green, Dan Green, Jason Liebrecht, Tom Hanks, Annie Potts, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Eugene Levy, Estelle Harris, Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, Kristin Schaal, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Laura Willingham, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Paul Dooley, Craig Ferguson, Katherine Helmond, Jenifer Lewis, Yeardley Smith, Harry Shearer, Hank Azaria, Maggie Roswell, Sofia Vergara, Amy Poehler, Mindy Kaling, Phyllis Smith, Bill Hader, Lewis Black, Richard Kind, John Goodman and Billy Crystal. '' Plot Summary A couple of years right after the passing of Eddie Valiant, his grandson, Daniel Valiant, agrees to take over his grandfather's career as Roger Rabbit's new best friend for life and action hero partner in Toon Town. Live Action Cast Members * Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (taken over from his grandfather, the late Bob Hoskins' character, Eddie Valiant respectively) * Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel, Daniel's 1 true love *Kevin Spacey as Lucius DeGeralson, the main super villain in the film *Elizabeth Banks as Veronica Jones, the main female super villain in the film *Zach Galifianakis as Officer Katzenberg, a police man in the film *Will Ferrell as Fireman Jack, a fire fighter in the film *Mark Wahlberg as Mayor James Johnson, the mayor of Toon Town *Linda Cardellini as Mona Jamesson, Roger Rabbit's secretary *Owen Vaccaro as Lucas Jefferson, Olivia's brother and Mayor Johnson's nephew in the film *Scarlett Estevaz as Olivia Jefferson, Lucas's sister and Mayor Johnson's niece in the film Voice Cast Members * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit (voice) * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit (voice) * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman's toughness (voice) * April Winchell as Baby Herman's Mother and Clarabelle Cow (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Poof, Bubbles and Bunnie Rabbot (voices) * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Byron Bassett, Uncle Stinky, Calamity Coyote and Concord Condor (voices) * Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake (voice) * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley (voice) * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon (voice) * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita (voice) * Nick Kroll as Gunter (voice) * Taron Egerton as Johnny (voice) * John C. Reilly as Eddie (voice) * Scarlett Johansson as Ash (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Mike (voice) * Tori Kelly as Meena (voice) * Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles and Buttercup (voices) * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster, Bart Simpson, Todd Flanders and Kearney Zzyzwicz (voices) * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster and Trixie Tang (voices) * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty Deville, Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Mrs. Pataki and Sally Acorn (voices) * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Remy (voices) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Knuckles the Echidna and Alex the Lion (voice) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice) * Jason Marsden as Chester MacBadbat, Max Goof, Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Plucky Duck (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Didi Pickles (voices) * Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Chas Finster (voice) * Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Grandpa Lou Pickles (voices) * Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice) * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat and Elmer Fudd (voices) * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse (voice, replacing Bret Iwan and the late Wayne Allwine respectively) * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Martin Prince, Sherri and Terri Mackleberry and Charmy Bee (voices) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (voice) * Jim Cummings as Big Boss Pete, Pooh, Tigger, Cat, Wade Pig, Pappy Pig, Taz and Mermaid Man (voices) * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Brain and Mr. Pataki (voices) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (voice) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze (voice) * Will Smith as Oscar (voice) * Renée Zellweger as Angie and Vanessa Bloom (voices) * Jack Black as Lenny and Po (voices) * Angelina Jolie as Lola and Tigress (voices) * Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice) * Robert De Niro as Don Lino (voice) * Wanda Sykes as Stella and Mildred, Don Lino's no longer lost wife (voice) * Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) * Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) * Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) * Jerry Seinfeld as Barry B. Benson (voice) * Matthew Broderick as Adam Flaymant (voice) * John Goodman as Sulley and Vector the Crocodile (voices) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Bubbie Pig, Maria Duck, Charlotte Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) * Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Quimby, Groundskeeper Willie, Abe Simpson and Grandpa Phil (voices) * Annika Noni Rose as Rita Lafleur Simpson (voices) * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) * Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) * Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (voice) * Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) * Nicolas Cantu as Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorphe (voice) * Laya Hayes as Nadine Jones (voice) * Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) * Craig Bartlett as Miles Shortman, Brainy and Abner (voices) * Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) * Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka, Dino Spumoni, Mr. Hyuhn and Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voices) * Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) * Dom Irrera as Mr. Potts (voice) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary, the Dirty Bubble and the Mayor of Townsville (voices) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks and Cindy Vortex (voices) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward (voice) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Fred and Tom (voices) * Jill Taley as Sadie Recheid (voice) * Doug Lawrence as Plankton and Fred and Tom's yelling effects (voices) * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy (voice) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer, Fowlmouth, Rotor the Walrus, Arnold the Pit Bull, Porky Pig and Drew Pickles (voices) * Jim Parsons as Oh the Alien and Bean the Dynamite (voices) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo (voice) * Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) * Blake Clark as Slinky (voice) * Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Hamm and PT Flea (voice) * Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head (voice, replacing the late Don Rickles respectively) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) * Jeff Pidgeon as the Green Aliens (voices) * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron and the Green Alien Leader (voices) * Cheech Marin as the other Lenny and Ramone (voices) * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy and Heimlich (voices) * Kristin Schaal as Trixie (voice) * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voices) * Jeff Garlin as the other Buttercup (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly, Rosie and Sally Carrera (voices) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen and Hobbes (voices) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) * Laura Willingham as Calvin Johnson (boy kid voice) * Michael Wallis as Sherrif (voice) * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore (voice) * Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) * Craig Ferguson as Red (voice) * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice) * Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson (voice) * Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Seymour Skinner, Mr. Burns, Lenny Leonard, Timothy Lovejoy and Dr. Hibbert (voices) * Hank Azaria as Moe Syzslak, Kirk Van Houten, Carl Carlson and Clancy Wiggum (voices) * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders and Dolph Starbeam (voices) * Maggie Roswell as Luann Van Houten and Helen Lovejoy (voices) * Sofia Vergara as Carol Berrara (voice) * Amy Poehler as Joy (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Disgust (voice) * Phyllis Smith as Sadness (voice) * Bill Hader as Fear (voice) * Lewis Black as Anger (voice) * Richard Kind as Molt, Van and Bing Bong (voices) * Billy Crystal as Mike (voice) Trivia Notice * Due to the passing of Bob Hoskins back in 2014, the character of Eddie Valiant is killed off and written outta the film. * Daniel Valiant, played by Crispin Glover in this film takes over his late grandfather's place. ''All-New Rugrats * Tommy Pickles * Dil Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Kimi Finster * Angelica Pickles * Susie Carmichael * Didi Pickles * Stu Pickles * Chas Finster * Kira Finster * Betty DeVille * Howard DeVille * Grandpa Lou Pickles * Grandma Lulu Pickles * Charlotte Pickles * Drew Pickles * Grandma Minka Kropotkin * Grandpa Boris Kropotkin * Spike * Fifi * Spiffy * Pepper All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton Pig * Fifi La Fume * Shirley the Loon * Elmyra Duff * Montana Max * Gogo Dodo * Fowlmouth * Concord Condor * Calamity Coyote * Little Beeper * Li'l Sneezer * Wade Pig * Winnie Pig * Ralph Duck * Maria Duck * Arnold the Pit Bull * Bubbie Pig * Pappy Pig * Dizzy Devil The Simpsons series * Bart Simpson/Bartman * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Marge Simpson * Homer Simpson * Abe Simpson * Rita La Fleur Simpson * Santa's Little Helper * Snowball V * Patty Bouvier * Selma Bouvier * Jackie Bouvier * Milhouse Van Houten/House Boy * Luann Van Houten * Kirk Van Houten * Mindy Simmons * Ned Flanders * Rod Flanders * Todd Flanders * Julius Hibbert * Mr. Burns * Seymour Skinner * Clancy Wiggum * Mrs. Wiggum * Ralph Wiggum * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Martin Prince * Janey Powell * Sherri Mackelberry * Terri Mackelberry Looney Tunes series * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Tina Duck * Marvin the Martian * Taz * Elmer Fudd * Porky Pig * Tweety Bird * Sylvester the Cat * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner SpongeBob Squarepants series * SpongeBob * Gary * Patrick * Sandy * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Fred * Tom * Nancy * Larry * Mrs. Puff * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Plankton * Man Ray * the Dirty Bubble Sonic the Hedgehog game series * Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic * Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles * Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow * Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver * Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * E-102 Gamma * Cosmo the Seedrian * Sally Acorn * Bunnie Rabbot * Rotor the Walrus * Mighty the Armadillo * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Dr. Eggman * Mephiles the Dark * Scourge the Hedgehog * Orbot * cubot * Chris Thorndyke * Scooby-Doo! series * "Scoobert" Scooby-Doo * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones SING! (2016) and SING 2 * Buster Moon * Ned Needlenose * Rosita * Gunter * Ash * Lance Transcripts * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' trailer transcript * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' transcript Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Sequels Category:Crossover films